


Come here. Let me fix it.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles is freaking out about the one question.





	Come here. Let me fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I didn't think I'd actually continue this series but hey. It's been a slow day at work so I started writing and this kinda happened.

Stiles was the happiest, he’s ever been. And he would kill everybody and everything that dared to get in between him and his happiness aka Derek. He knew that Derek and he were the forever kind of thing, Stiles just had to suck it up and ask the one question. Logically he knew that Derek would say yes immediately but his lifelong insecurity came up with more and more horror scenarios the longer he thought about it. 

Derek laughing at him and telling him that he didn’t want him for forever. That Stiles was just a convenient plaything before he’d meet his true soulmate. 

Derek smiling at him in a condescending way while patting his hand and telling him that Stiles is not worth the hassle of a wedding. 

Derek staring at him unbelievingly and breaking up with him on the spot because “Stiles, what the fuck are you doing? I’d never marry someone like you!” 

Derek giggling uncontrollably (even though he never giggles) and running away with his attractive, secret model girlfriend that is just as beautiful and perfect as Derek himself. Basically, everything that Stiles isn’t. 

So Stiles may or may not be freaking out about the proposal and even though everything is perfectly planned, he is terrified. So terrified in fact, that he doesn’t even notice that Derek is standing at the door of their bedroom and watching him trying to tie his stupid bow tie that just won’t sit how it is supposed to. 

When Derek taps him on his shoulder, Stiles nearly punches him in the face because he knows what kind of things go pump in the night and it would just be his luck, that the newest big bad would fuck up his proposal as well. Beacon Hills may have calmed down a bit since high school but Stiles will always be careful about those kinds of things. 

Stiles let out a manly screech and smacked Derek on the chest while cursing at him. “Fuck Derek! That’s it! You are getting a fucking bell and if it’s the last thing I do! This is fucking ridiculous and everybody should be warned when you try to kill somebody by attacking them and giving them a fucking heart attack! You fucking asshole!”

Derek, the fucker, started grinning at him with his stupid kaleidoscope eyes and stupid white teeth and stupid dimples and gosh why did he have to be so fucking perfect! Stiles let out a huff, turned around to the mirror and went back to fixing his mess of a tie. 

Derek walked up to him and just kept on watching for a while and when Stiles just couldn’t get it right the first few times, Derek whispered in his ear. “Turn around. Come here. Let me fix it.”

A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine and he begrudgingly turned around. He leaned his head back against the mirror, Derek stepped between his legs and started loosening the tie out of the impossible knot that Stiles fabricated in his frustration. Within moments Derek had the bow tie tied and patted Stiles fondly on his chest.

“All done, love. Why are you dressing up like this? Did I miss our anniversary or something? The last time I saw you in a suit and tie was at Melissa’s and John’s wedding!” Derek smiled that private smile of his when he thought of the last time Stiles wore a suit and most likely also the reason why both their suits had to be dry cleaned, as cum stains are apparently not in fashion. And the janitor probably still has nightmares from when he found them in the janitor closet. 

And while looking at Derek who looked so happy, Stiles realized, that Derek doesn’t need thousands of roses, champagne or a candle light dinner for a proposal. Stiles muttered, “I wanted this to be special you know. Because you deserve the world and all that but let’s be honest you wouldn’t feel comfortable in a public setting anyway. This is so much better!”

Derek just stared at him unbelievingly. “What are you talking about and…”

Derek immediately stopped talking when Stiles went down on one knee and took out the ring box that has been burning a hole into his pants for what feels like forever. 

“Derek Hale, you are the person that I love the most in this fucked up world and there is no one on this planet, fuck it, in this universe, that I’d rather have next to me every time I wake up. You are a sunshine in this dark world and you are such a strong human being that has been through hell and back and you still are the most amazing and kindest person I’ve ever known. It would mean everything to me, if I’d get to keep by my side for the rest of my life. So Derek, will you marry me? And adopt like two and a half children and a dog while we are at it?”

When Stiles started fidgeting because Derek still hasn’t responded, he looked up to see Derek with a blinding smile and tears of joy in his eyes. “Yes, you fucking idiot! Of course I will!”

As soon as Stiles slid the ring on Derek’s finger, Derek pulled Stiles up and kissed the ever living daylights out of him. His mouth slid over Stiles’ and Stiles has never felt quite as overwhelmed while being this happy. Derek started smiling into the kiss and after a few moments he pulled back and looked Stiles into his eyes. 

“I love you, you idiot!”

“Right back at you, sourwolf!”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: Kudos and Comments keep me alive and kicking. So if you liked it don't hesitate to do one or both of these. :)


End file.
